1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertising bench to be positioned at a bus stop or like outdoor location and display advertising indicia thereon day and night, the bench becoming visibly illuminated at night to make the advertising indicia readily viewable, thereby maximizing the effectiveness of the outdoor advertising space by assuring the advertising can be read day and night.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outdoor benches such as those commonly found at bus stops and sidewalks are often used for advertising purposes. Commonly, the bench back includes a billboard type advertisement disposed thereon such that a passersby will be able to read the advertisement. Unfortunately, when it becomes dark, the advertising indicia becomes unreadable unless the bench happens to be in a well lit area. This inevitably limits the impact of these advertisements to the daytime. Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial to provide an advertising bench which will be equally effective at night, when most individuals are not at work and are out. Further, the presence of an illuminated advertising would make the vicinity of each bench become more illuminated making the area safer at night.
The impact of neon or argon type illuminated signs is well known and the present invention utilizes this attractive feature to maximize the advertising effect of bench back advertising. Further, the present invention utilizes a low voltage, rechargeable power source to minimize the cost of the display, utilizes the illumination only when it is dark and truly needed, keeps the lighting and advertising safe and shielded behind the transparent front panel, and provides the benefits of increased illumination to the vicinity of the bench.